Special purpose pliers have been used for setting and/or forming different types of materials, such as jewelry and wire products such as chain mail and jump rings. Such special purpose pliers often have had fixed jaws to accomplish a specific setting or forming process or task. Since these special purpose pliers are dedicated to a specific task, a number of different tools are needed to perform a variety of setting and forming tasks associated with making jewelry.